1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bristle brooms and particularly to a broom base for a long handled broom, or the combination of a long handle broom and a broom base. In this context and as used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbroom basexe2x80x9d includes a broom head, means for securing a broomstick to the broom head, and a downwardly extending brush such as a plurality of bristles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brooms are generally well known. They may be sewn together broom corn as in a traditional broom or synthetic bristles secured into a broom base with an adhesive or with the broom base material itself e.g. plastic molded around the upper bristle ends.
Generally speaking broom bases do not have any openings there through, that is broom bases are of solid, imperforate construction with only a means for securing a broomstick thereto.
However there are some examples in the prior art of broom bases with an opening, usually to form a handle. U.S. Design Pat. No. 359,853 to Haug discloses a broom with a base broomstick socket at one side of the broom base to hold a broomstick in a position where the broomstick is angled to pass over the vertical centerline of the broom base, thus forming an acute angle thereto. Within that acute angle is a handle means in the form of an angled brace or strut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,710 to Hisey discloses a multi-purpose broom having a forming an acute angle thereto. Within that acute angle is a handle means in the form of an angled brace or strut broomstick which extends generally perpendicular to the sweeping surface and a hollow portion in the broom base to receive an auxiliary dusting brush. That hollow portion has a lateral opening through both its side walls so as to form an opening through the broom base which could be used as an handle. However that handle is not readily accessible or comfortable to use since the broomstick is closely positioned nearby.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,360 to Vosbikian is similar to the Hisey patent discussed above because it also has a hollow portion but that hollow portion is used to receive a folded dustpan. Like Hisey, Vosbikian""s broomstick extends perpendicular to the broom""s sweeping surface so that a lateral opening through the sidewalls of the hollow portion forms a handle, which is difficult and uncomfortable to use.
As previously stated the term xe2x80x9cbroom basexe2x80x9d includes the broom head, means for securing a broomstick thereto, and a downwardly extending brush, such as bristles. The broom head of the present invention has an opening there through which is near one edge of the broom head so as to define a narrow area which acts as a comfortable handle which is an integral portion of the broom head. The broom head is preferably made of a moldable material, such as plastic. This handle may be gripped by a user to assist in getting into a small area such as a corner.
The broom head has an off-center broomstick mounting means on its top portion to which a broomstick may be attached, either permanently or detachably. The broom head has a preferably planar lower edge from which the bristles project preferably flared outwardly toward the leading and trailing edges of the broom. The broomstick mounting means results in the broomstick being preferably angled away from the leading edge at an angle of 60 to 85 degrees with respect to the above-mentioned lower edge, thus facilitating insertion of the leading edge of the bristles into a confined space such as a corner.
Unlike the prior art broom bases discussed above, the angle of the broomstick is away from the vertical center line of the broom base. Thus the combination of the off-center location for the broomstick mounting means and the angle thereof results in the broomstick being well clear of the area where a user would be if the user were attempting to force the bristles into a room comer.
The above-mentioned handle on the broom head is not under nor is access thereto impaired. The present handle is instead on the opposite side from the off-center broomstick attachment means. Thus it is very convenient for a user to be positioned between the broom head handle and the broomstick so that the handle can be gripped with one hand and the broomstick gripped with the other hand.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a broom base with bristles, which can be very conveniently used to reach into confined spaces such as room corners.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a broom having a handle on the broom head, which can be used to maneuver the broom head into confined spaces.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a broom head having a handle thereon which can be gripped by one hand of the user while the broomstick is gripped by the user""s other hand.